Complications
by 88rulz18drulz
Summary: Sometimes life is complicated. Sometimes its complicated to survive, and sometimes its complicated to live. Either Casey is in a pretty complicated situation, or he's been smooth sailing his whole life. Callie is alive in this story.


**A/N: Hi guys...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Chicago Fire...and I don't pay enough attention to know who does...but I know its not me...so that sucks.**

**Now that that's over...**

**I recently found this show...and like the lazy bum that I am watched the whole first season in two days...let me tell you, I absolutely am not regretting that. It was completely worth it...and being the whumpage obsessed person I am, I felt the need to put my new favorite character into some...peril.**

***Laughs malisciously***

**And I'm sorry Matthew Casey, but you have unfortunately been too...well...HOT...escape the throes of my incredibly UN-BETA'D, unprofessionally written story.**

**And if the un-beta'd part didn't scare you away...GREAT..this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.**

**I am open to anyone willing to put up with my incredibly scattered writings. If you or someone you know would like to be my new beta/best friend, then PM me and we will discuss everything in greater detail. And trust me, you will certainly get the attention you deserve. OK, on with the story.**

**And, I'm Sorry I write such short chapters.**

**And now on with the story!**

Severide stirred, unceremoniously dropping dirt, plaster, and rocks of concrete all around him.

"Severide? Casey? Can you hear me? Leautenant's!" Bodens rough, low, voice shouted throughout the small cavern that Kelly Severide found himself in.

"Chief? What the hell is going on?" Kelly asked squinting in order to see anything in the dark area.

"Building collapsed while you and Casey were checking for any more survivors. Its been about thirty minutes and we haven't heard anything from Casey or you until now." Borden said, sighing a sigh of relief. One of his leautenants were OK.

But what about the other?

The question lingered on everyone's mind.

"I'm gonna look for Casey!" Severide shouted, rubbing his head as the pain started to creep into his mind.

"Negative. Building is still unstable. Any injuries?" Boden asked.

"Negative sir."

"OK, keep me updated."

'Screw him. Where's Casey?' Severide thought crawling on his hands and knees over to where a small opening led to another cavern. This cavern was quite a bit larger then the one he ended up in, but not big enough for him to stand up completely in.

He looked around and spotted a prone figure dressed in full fire mans gear, in the corner. 'Can there be a corner to a circular room?'

"Casey!" Severide yelled rushing towards his prone friend.

"Sir, I have found Casey!"

Boden replied, but not like he paid attention as he rushed as fast as he could on his hands in knees to Casey's side.

He reached his side, and against his better judgement, lightly turned him over, gasping at the pale, sweaty, shivering, conplexion of his friends face. But more importantly, the blood that was covering the front

"Sir, he's injured!" Severide yelling, rushing to find where the blood was coming from. Not having any luck, he lightly pulled Casey's air canister off, then lightly slipping his jacket off.

Casey, still had not come too, and he was not responding to anything to wake him up.

As soon as he the jacket was off, Severide spotted the source...sources...of the bleeding. But the main contributor seemed to be from a gaping hole slashed across his abdomen, leaking freely, though sluggishly. He looked into the hole and found himself staring at an organ, of which his muddled brain wasn't allowing him to think of right now.

"Shit Casey. What the hell happened?" Severide whispered, taking Casey's jacket and applying pressure over the hole with it.

"I'm gonna guess that I fell...and brushed against some stuff that's gonna hurt pretty soon here." Casey murmured, slowly slipping his eyes open.

"Oh thank god." Severide said, wincing at the gasps of pain coming from Casey's pain stricken, face, as Kelly shifted hands to grab his mike.

"Chief, Casey's awake but he has a deep and pretty bad laceration over his abdomen and a probable serious concussion." Kelly said, noticing the bump and blood on Casey's helmet-less head.

"I need more details." Shay came over the line and said.

Casey's eyes slid shut again as he coughed, letting a slow flow of blood to come from his mouth.

Severide cursed inside as he realized he was dealing with massive internal injuries, including, at the least, a punctured lung and some internal bleeding.

"Casey wake up!" Kelly shouted slapping Casey's cheek lightly.

"Matt!" Casey groaned as he was brought back from the depths of the blackness by his first name.

"What do you want Hallie?" Matt asked looking groggily around him. Seemingly not registering his surroundings.

"Casey, Hallie's at the hospital. Shes gonna take care of you once we get there. Chief, how close are y'all to getting to us?" Kelly yelled, looking down at his slowly-losing-consciousness, best !" Casey gasped, his eyes finally registering everything around him.

"Kelley, whats wrong with Matt?" Dawson asked.

"Punctured lung, bleeding internally and an exposed organ in his abdomen."

Kelly looked up as a beam of light shone through then quickly got covered back up.

Kelly started yelling and immediately the rubble was taken away again, and finally, Kelly could look up at sky.

"Hey guys!" Peter Mills said, falling through the hole rushing towards the duo with a rope.

Kelly smiled, then looked down at his stricken comrade.

Then frowned.

"Casey wake up!" Kelley said, feeling for a pulse...

And not finding one.

"Three hours and not a word?" Kelley yelled down the hallway towards the rest of the firefighters gathered in the small waiting room.

Shay shook her head and rubbed her empty stomach. It ached for not only food, but for a baby. She just couldn't do it due to the missing parts that are impossible to have in a lesbian relationship.

No one could look at each other as Kelley was near tears, along with Dawson, ultimately dragging Shay unwillingly into the tear fest.

Hallie cleared her throat as Kelley swarmed towards her, along with the rest of the room.

Kelley noticed the tears in her eyes as she tried swallowing. Then...

"There have been complications..."

**Soooo, how's it going? SO wanna leave me a review...cause that would be great. I love being acknowledged.**


End file.
